


To have you again

by ro_shepard



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-24 17:48:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ro_shepard/pseuds/ro_shepard
Summary: You and Cullen face each other in the war room after your first night together.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Reader, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 2
Kudos: 144





	To have you again

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble - a small thank you to those who continue to read, place kudos, and comment on my stories. I realized that I hadn't written anything during 2019 and felt compelled to do something. Apologies for this being brief, unedited, and not as thorough as my other pieces, but maybe 2020 will bring more solid inspiration.
> 
> Happy New Year!

You couldn't make eye contact with him, at least not yet, but you still listened intently to the tall, stalwart man across from you. His rich, honeyed voice proposed the next course of action in Empris du Lion. Your eyes were fixated on the wooden pieces on the war table - at the clustered gathering of Inquisition forces. With precise direction, the Inquisition's general outlined an offense approach for seizing Suledin Keep, yet there was one last Inquisition piece that needed placed.

The fair commander cradled the small piece of carved wood in his hand, the small swipe of his thumb across its length drawing your attention. While he was assured in his battle plans, you wondered at the tender handling of the ornament in his palm, the small gesture almost affectionate in nature.

_Was he nervous?_

"It should take around two hours to march, Inquisitor, but with good fortune and assistance from Michel de Chevin, you and your team will be here before nightfall," Cullen said as he carefully planted the last character on the table. 

It was your piece.

It was a solid plan. Thanks for Scout Harding's reports, Cullen had been able to plot a nearly undetectable route to the Keep, once the Inquisition entered the region. As for the fortress itself, that was still an unknown. 

"Inquisitor?" 

Your eyes rose slowly to meet those amber orbs as Commander Cullen, your often dour and serious military adviser, stared into your face with surprisingly gentle concern.

Cullen _was_ nervous, but not about his strategy. No, his eyes were softer as his gaze roamed over your face with an intimacy never expressed before. Not before last night.

You felt a rush of heat flood your cheeks and looked away in your futile attempt to ward off suspicion from the other advisers. You nodded curtly. "This is an excellent plan, Commander. Good work."

Cullen gave a slow nod, quietly accepting your praise. "Cassandra will oversee the armory supplies for this mission and I will speak with Master Dennet about the mounts."

"Thank you, Cullen," you said, picking up your parchment. "Well, if that will be all, I will take my leave to speak with Dorian and Bull." You watched as Josie and Lelianna gathered their own papers, leaving the war room as they discussed provisions.

Cullen chanced another glance in your direction. "A moment, Inquisitor?"

Your head raised, "Of course, Cullen." 

Heavy footsteps over the stone floor signaled that the commander was on the move, his broad form settling at your side. "How are you?" he asked, his knuckles lightly caressed down your arm. 

"I'm... I'm good Cullen," you answered, giving him a tiny smile. His proximity surrounding you with his earthly, masculine scent. 

The commander gave you a crooked grin in return, "Me too," he agreed, reaching to take your hand in his. "This morning, after you left, I could not stop thinking about you." He stroked the back of your hand with his fingertips. "About how perfect you looked sprawled across my desk. About how sweet you tasted upon my lips."

Cullen cocked an eyebrow and brought himself to whisper in your ear, "About those delicious little whimpers you make when you're close... Maker, how many times did you come last night?" 

You gasped at the commander's forwardness and Maker knows, you had been thinking about him all morning too. It had been a perfect night, with you and Cullen finally caving into your attraction for each other. The feeling of his muscular physique against yours as you both studied each other, discovering your most intimate secrets. As the Inquisitor, you had been able to see many of the beautiful wonders of Thedas, but after last night, your favorite had become that of the revered commander, coming undone - all skin flushed and neck taunt in the heat of passion. 

The memory alone was enough to ignite an exquisite ache between your legs. 

"I know we both have to preparations to make, but, if I may be so bold to say, I would like to have you again. Now," the commander confessed, his lips brushing against the shell of your ear. One of his hands rested on your waist, fumbling at the hem of your tunic. 

Your teeth grazed your bottom lip as you considered the commander's polite request. Cullen was always the gentleman. You tilted your head to peer at him, your eyes gleaming with an eager need that only he could fulfill. How could you deny him? 


End file.
